Prelude To The Fourth
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby and Lewis play with fireworks and Alex tries to talk Bobby out of the traditional Fourth of July celebration.


**Disclaimer: I have no claim to the Characters of L&O CI**

**As always ... I write way out of character ... if you don't like that, stop reading now. No beta used ... sorry for any mistakes ... I like all of my own mistakes! I'm one myself:)**

**Summary: Bobby and Lewis play with explosives. Alex tries to get Bobby to see the light about the dangers of fireworks.**

**Rated T (mostly) Sort of Rated M for language.**

**A one shot**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prelude To The Fourth**

It was very close to the Fourth of July. Bobby and Lewis had scored some sweet fireworks from a firefighter friend of Mike's and were out in Bobby's backyard playing like a couple of kids. Alex and the Trips were over her parents house for a visit, so as the saying goes … when the cats away …

"Bobby G. try the one that says … Big Bang BOOM."

"Okay, but my neighbors might call the cops."

"You are the cops."

"Oh yeah … right."

For a few minutes there, Bobby was brought right back to his mischievous childhood with Lewis. They were always getting into little scrapes with the law. Never anything serious … just minor infractions. Fireworks were always a concern around the Fourth of July in Bobby's neighborhood … too many buildings and a lot of fires that went along with them. He re-called a time when he and Lewis were running away from his future colleagues, it was all about the fireworks.

He started laughing. Lewis looked over at him and almost as if he was reading his mind, he brought up the same memory.

"Hey Bobby … remember when we put that M80 in Mrs. McGuire's trash can and Office O'Malley started chasing us down the street."

"Man, he was pissed!"

"Oh yeah he was … he was walking by it when it went off … he thought the mafia was after him."

The two friends started cracking up thinking about the very overweight O'Malley chasing them and giving up after only two blocks … he was severely out of shape. Lewis started taunting him as they ran away.

"And as I recall … he paid your old man a visit that night."

"I'll never forget that … I walk into the house and there's O'Malley having a smoke with my dad. I had to do errands for Mrs. McGuire for three months … and clean her basement. Her house smelled like mothballs."

Bobby sighed heavily. He looked around his backyard and took a deep breath in.

"God Lew … that seems like yesterday … now _**I'm**_ O'Malley."

"Nah … you don't wear a uniform. Plus, he was only in his thirties … you're an old man with triplets. You're nothing like O'Malley … except maybe one thing."

"Don't say it Lewis … I'm holding fireworks."

"Yeah … so … light the damn thing!"

Bobby lit the huge firecracker called the Big Bang BOOM … he and Lewis stepped back. A miniature mushroom cloud rose over the Goren homestead just as Alex was taking the Trips out of the minivan and placing them in the stroller. She came running … pushing the stroller. Bobby saw her out of the corner of his eye … he knew he was in trouble so he figured … what the heck? He curled a few fingers under and started screaming …

"Lewis! Where's my fingers? Get a bag of ice, quick … they can re-attach them if we get to the hospital in time."

Lewis started to panic and frantically started looking for Bobby's fingers. Alex, on the other hand, stood with hands on hips, giving Bobby the death stare … she knew her husband better than his lifelong friend … or maybe she just wasn't as gullible.

"Lewis … calm down … he didn't lose his fingers, but he's lucky he didn't blow something else off."

Bobby looked over at Alex and held a finger up, he was about to say something when Alex stopped him.

"Don't go there Goren!"

Lewis approached Bobby and smacked him.

"Hey … what was that for?"

"You scared me … I thought you really lost your fingers! I was going to get the bag of ice and call 911. I'm not playing with you anymore."

Lewis stormed off, Alex started laughing.

"Serves you right … you just lost your best friend."

Bobby walked over to Alex and the Trips and wrapped his arms around her.

"No I didn't … you didn't run away … Lewis did."

"Oh, don't try to sweet talk me Goren … I'm not happy about the nuclear testing that's going on in our backyard."

"Nuclear testing? This is a prelude to our Fourth of July celebration."

"I hope the ER knows how to re-attach penis's."

Bobby was bending down to kiss his children … he looked up at Alex.

"What? Re-attach what?"

"You're bound to blow something off … it is a Goren holiday, which means a trip to the ER. There are explosives involved this time … I'm just saying … it could happen."

"You're just saying that so I won't have fireworks. What would the Fourth of July be without fireworks?"

"You can watch them on TV … all of your appendages will remain intact."

He scratched his head and thought about it.

"You know … Carolyn's friend Danielle always keeps a spot open for one of us on a holiday … she's the ER triage nurse."

"So let me get this straight … you would rather have your balls blown off for the sake of entertaining our friends, than being safe and having a relaxing, hospital free Goren holiday?"

"Well … I'd rather not have my balls blown off, but I don't want to be known for throwing a boring party either."

Alex turned the stroller towards the house and walked away from Bobby shaking her head … "What ever happened to that depressed, anti-social know it all, Detective Goren?"

Bobby yelled as she was about to enter their house … "He married you!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading, Judy :)**


End file.
